An Untold Love
by napsie
Summary: When Arthur finally gets the courage to ask Gwen's hand in marriage, he will have to face two choices: Going looking for Merlin when he disappears, or stay and marry Guinevere.
1. Chapter 1

An Untold Love: 1 

"Guinevere," Arthur began. He was sitting across Gwen, plates of food filling the space between them. He narrowed his eyes, thinking of what to say next. Quickly he took another sip of wine and gulped it down nervously. Earlier today, Arthur has finally decided to ask for her hand in marriage.

"You want to marry," Merlin stopped walking and turned towards Arthur, "Gwen?" Arthur stopped next to him, with a surprised expression painted across his face.

"If I didn't know better, Merlin, I would've thought you don't approve." He shot one of his 'I'm-king-not-you' looks at Merlin. "I mean to say, I'm not asking for your approval, you're just a servant."

Merlin flinched. After everything he had done for him, after saving his life so many fucking times, after caring so much for him… Merlin shifted toward the opposite side of Arthur.

"Right then, you're highness, what shall I prepare for breakfast?" Merlin avoided eye contact with the blond. He moved quickly toward Arthur's bedroom, Arthur following behind. He knew what he had done; he knew he shouldn't have said he was just a servant to him. Of course he wasn't just a servant, he was more than that. He was his friend, his only true friend; his best friend.

As Merlin arrived at the dark wooden table that rested on Arthur's room, he stopped for a second, not moving. Then quickly turned toward Arthur, facing him directly. "You should marry her."

Merlin knew that it was his duty as a friend and as a servant to help Arthur make this the best proposal ever. Merlin however was not very enthusiastic about the thought of Arthur marrying Gwen so quickly.

"Right, everything's set." Merlin laid down Arthur's dark red top on his bed, accompanying it with dark brown pants. "I told Gwen to dress nice, because you wanted this to be a proper date."

Arthur popped his head out of another room, "And the ring?"

"Oh," Merlin searched through his pockets. "Here it is." He opened the small cotton bag, removing a shiny gold ring. Arthur came out of the room, his chest bare and visible.

"Let me see." He said as he walked toward Merlin, who was slightly uncomfortable seeing Arthur in that state. "Ah, well done Merlin, well done." Arthur patted Merlin's back harshly and gave him back the ring. Merlin just smiled, that's all he could do.

"What is it Arthur?" Gwen was looking concerned about him; after all he had turned pale white. "Are you alright? Should I call Guise?" As she got out of her seat, Arthur finally spoke.

"No! Guinevere…" He held her hand tightly. He got out of his seat and kneeled next to her. "Will you…" Gwen eyes opened widely, "do me the honor of being my wife?"

Gwen was speechless; she blinked twice and still did not say a word.

Merlin got closer to the wooden door. He was spying. He tried his best not to make a sound.

"Guinevere?" Arthur asked puzzled. Gwen reached for his lips and locked his with hers. "Mmmm-!"

"YES!" She hugged him and kissed him and hugged him once more. Arthur laughed and they both kissed one last time.

On the other side of the door, Merlin had heard her clearly yell 'YES!' and had seen them giving each other kisses and hugs. He smiled, but then the smile faded. He tried his best to make Arthur happy, and he had done it. Arthur was brilliantly happy, with all the kissing and what not. So why was Merlin the opposite?


	2. Chapter 2

An Untold Love: 2 

Merlin blinked once, then twice. What was he doing? Why was he spying? He backed away from the door, surprised at what he had just done. He turned and walked away, but he could still hear Arthur and Gwen happily. He began to sprint; he didn't want to hear that. He thought Arthur was making a mistake in marrying her so fast. He needed more time.

"Merlin," Guise saw Merlin as he passed by. "What are you doing roaming around the castle at such a late hour?" Guise was the physician that took Merlin in; he was like a father to Merlin. He was wearing his usual nightgown and had a candle held tightly by his right hand.

Merlin felt embarrassed. He could feel his large ears getting hot. "Erm…" He didn't know what his excuse was. "Arthur…" Guise got closer to Merlin, intrigued at what Merlin might make up. He knew Merlin was a lousy liar. "Arthur told me to clean his whole wardrobe." He caught his breath, yes he thought of something. "Y-yeah. I had to clean all those boots and scrub his shirts all night." He let out a laugh.

Guise was still unsure if that was truly the reason why he was out so late. But he didn't care, at least not so late at night. Guise had woken up because he had to go to the loo.

"Right, well then off you go." He patted Merlin's back just like Arthur had done. For a moment he had forgotten his anguish, but now it was back. Arthur was marrying Gwen.. Merlin tried not to think about it, he didn't want to show Guise what he was feeling. So he smiled brilliantly and said his goodbye. "Don't be long!" he said.

Merlin and Guise lived in a little place in the castle. The place had 2 rooms, for him and Guise, and a kitchen. As Merlin arrived, he was out of breath. He had run, apparently from what he was feeling. He closed the door briefly and went toward the kitchen table. There lay a glass of water. As he grabbed it he remembered the discussion he had with Arthur a bit earlier.

After Merlin had made his breakfast, he put it on a plate and lay it in front of Arthur.

"So," He started as he wiped his hands on a piece of cloth, "you're going to marry Gwen." Arthur began to eat, and then stopped.

"I love her."

"Don't you think it's a bit.."

"Merlin I love her, I can't think of a life without her." Arthur began to eat again. Merlin had made him eggs with some fresh picked salad. "If any harm comes to her, I don't know what I would do.."

"So this is about you trying to keep her safe?"

"Magical creatures have been trying to tear apart Camelot for some time now, Merlin." He took a sip of his wine. "Now that I'm king, they will try to find my weakness."

"And your weakness is Gwen." Merlin nodded, looking around the room, avoiding eye contact. He moved away from Arthur and went to his bed to lay out the clothing he would be wearing.

"Yes." Arthur said quietly, and then took another sip of the wine. "Merlin," Merlin turned to face Arthur. "These eggs are over cooked." Arthur moved the plate away from him. "Here's a thought, Merlin, why don't you stay away from my personal life and telling me what to do with it, and do what you do best: NOTHING!"

Merlin didn't say anything. He quickly moved toward the table, remembering that he was just a servant to Arthur. "Forgive me Sire." He said as he removed the dish.

"Merlin, you're still awake." Guise had come back to the kitchen. "I had thought you were going to sleep." He put down the candle he was holding on the table and sat across from where Merlin was sitting. "What's wrong?"

Merlin took a deep breath, "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because you love to sleep, the only reason you would still be awake right now would be because something is troubling you." Guise looked at Merlin. He was playing around with the empty glass of water he had.

"I think I might go back to live with my Mum." Merlin said bluntly.

"What?" Guise moved back, "Why?"

"I just.." Merlin let go of the glass, "I don't have anything to do here anymore."

"You have Arthur,"

"Not anymore…" Merlin looked down at the table.

"What do you mean?"

"I just mean that…well he proposed to Gwen tonight." Guise made a surprised look. "And what does he need me for anymore, he's got Gwen now."

"He's proposed to her… isn't that a bit…"

"Quick? Too fast? I know."

"Well, Merlin, you didn't come here to serve Arthur. Remember? You came here because you knew you were different, special." Merlin had been different ever since he could remember. He would be able to do anything, even magic. He wasn't sure if it was truly magic, so his mum told him to visit Guise. Guise had studied magic, even composed spells at times. But all of that was in the past now.

"Yes but…"

"And the Dragon says that you are the one that will be able to make Arthur change his mind about the magical community."

"No Guise." Merlin stood up. "Arthur will never change. But he will be a great king, with his wife by his side. He'll be just like his father."

"Don't say that!" Guise got up too. "You know Arthur is twice the man! He will make Camelot a prosperous place to live in, like before Luther (Arthur's father) came to rein!"

"The Dragon was wrong." Merlin shook his head, "I'm nobody to Arthur, not even his friend. To him, I'm just a servant, nothing more." Merlin walked toward his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

An Untold Love: 3

Merlin hesitated in going inside his room. He turned back to Guise and walked toward the kitchen door, "I'm going for a walk."

"At this hour?"

"Don't wait up." Merlin said quickly as he shut the door behind him.

Merlin walked the halls of the Castle, until he finally got the courage to step outside into the cold. He hand only his read shirt on, with his light blue scarf. He sat on the steps of the castle, staring up at the full moon. He closed his eyes, feeling the breeze of the cold dark night.

He thought of all those times when he saved Arthur's life. All those times he thought Arthur was going to change. Another breeze came, this time much more cold. Merlin began to shiver. He glimpsed at his hand, he knew he shouldn't do this so close to the castle, but he was cold. And besides, he hadn't done any spells in a while.

Merlin closed his eyes lightly, and then his hand grew bright. Warmth overcame Merlin and the shivering stopped.

"Ah." Merlin opened his eyes swiftly, taking in the cold of the night again. "Oh, don't stop, please."

"Who's that?" Merlin slowly stood up. "Who are you? Show your face!"

A dark hooded figure came from the shadows; all Merlin could see was the grin that was painted on the figure's face. "Take off that hood." Merlin instructed.

"As you wish," the figure said eerily. It was a man with a bushy beard. He had curly dark hair and was very poorly dressed.

"Who are you?" Merlin asked again.

"A friend." Was all the man said.

"A friend?" Merlin was suspicious. "Don't make me ask you again old man, who are you and what is your business here so late?"

"Whatever _your_ business is, young sorcerer." He said coolly.

"What did you call me?"

"You have magic!" the man yelled. "You're a sorcerer."

"Keep your voice down!" Merlin yelled back as he walked toward the man. "How do you know about me?"

"Everyone knows about you, Emrys."

"Emrys? No, my name is Merlin."

"As it is Emrys." The man shriveled closely toward Merlin, "You are the one savior we can count on."

"Savior?" Merlin thought of what the Dragon had told him. He was going to save the Magical creatures from Camelot as soon as he changed Arthur's opinion… But he was going to leave Arthur; he didn't want that title anymore. "No, I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person."

The man looked at Merlin closely, especially his brilliantly light golden eyes glistening in the dark moon sky. "You think he doesn't deserve your loyalty."

"What?" Merlin backed away from the man.

"King Arthur, you think he treats you unfairly." The man said casually. "And why wouldn't you, after everything you've done for him."

"Stop it."

"After _everything_-"

"Stop…"

"He," the man got closer and whispered, "he treats you like a slave."

"No," Merlin shook his head, "you're wrong."

"He'd cast you aside without a moment's thought!"

Merlin completely backed away from the man, "That doesn't matter!" He ran toward the castle doors, "That's the way it has to be…" Merlin gave a last look at the grinning man, and entered the castle.

Merlin arrived back at his room, opening the door very hastily. He turned and fell on the door.

"Merlin?" Guise knocked on the door, "are you alright? What happened?"

"I'm fine Guise!" Merlin put his ear next to the door, "I'm… I'm not leaving anymore!"

The man had made Merlin see how much he cared for Arthur, how he had to maintain his loyalty toward him. Even if it somehow hurt how he treated him at times, he knew he had to stay by Arthur's side.

"Oh, brilliant news Merlin!" he could hear Guise give out a laugh, "Right then, off you go. Get some sleep!"

Merlin shut his bedroom door quickly. Then slowly and silently walked toward his bed, slumping on the cushion. He thought of what his feelings meant. What he felt for Arthur, was just friendship feelings right? But then he remembered how brilliantly brave he is, although he can be a twat sometimes. Merlin closed his eyes, imagining Arthur's face. He could feel something; he pictures Arthur looking at him, with his glazing bright blue eyes. He smiled. Merlin quickly opened his eyes when he felt a tingle around him bottom area. "What?" he whispered to himself. 'What the bloody hell was that?'


	4. Chapter 4

**** I'm glad you're all enjoying the story! Please keep reviewing c:**

An Untold Love # 4 

Merlin just stopped and stared at his lower bottom. What the hell? Why was this happening? He quickly got up, changed into his nightgown and plopped on his bed. With the bright moon peering into his bedroom window, he closed his eyes once more. This time Merlin didn't think of just Arthur, but of Gwen and Arthur. The very thought made him agitated. Was Gwen more than a friend to him? Why was he feeling such jealousy as he imagined Gwen walking down the isle toward Arthur? With that thought in mind, Merlin drifted away and finally fell asleep.

The next morning, he was expecting to wake up like normal. To be woken up by Guise's screaming "Merlin! Merlin wake up!" He would wake up, get dressed, and walk down to the kitchen. Guise would have his breakfast prepared, and it would be sitting on the table waiting for Merlin to eat it happily.

But this morning was different. Merlin woke up to the screams of Arthur, not Guise. Merlin swiftly jumped out of his warm bed, looked for his pants and put them on. He heard Guise calming Arthur down but it was no use. Arthur was a screamer, especially if he didn't get a good night's sleep. Merlin looked for his shirt next, and put it on fast. He ran toward his closed door, glancing back at his bed with sadness. Oh how he wished he could've slept a little more.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled multiple times. As Merlin closed the door behind him, he gave Arthur a smile. It was an arrogant smile. "What's with the smile? Do you know what time it is?"

"Sire, please excuse Merlin. He could not sleep last night." Guise tried to persuade him, but nothing worked.

Merlin adjusted his red scarf to his warm neck and tightened it. "It's alright Guise." He said, "How can I help you sire?"

"How can you help me?" Arthur says.

"Erm, yes." He answers back. Merlin was about to roll his eyes, when he caught a glimpse of Guise on the corner of his eyes. He was signaling not do anything more drastic.

"**YOU** were supposed to wake me up and prepare me breakfast an **HOUR AGO**!"

Merlin blinked, and stared at how Arthur was dressed. It was obvious Arthur did not know how to dress himself. He was wearing mustard colored pants, with a very light lime green shirt. His hair was all over the place, probably didn't know how to brush his hair either. Merlin chuckled softly and Arthur caught him. "What's so funny, **MERLIN**?" He emphasized 'Merlin' when he was truly mad.

"Nothing Sire," Merlin began, "forgive me, but I had thought that Guinevere would be with you in your room. I did not want to disturb you or her."

This surprised Arthur, and his cheeks began to turn pick. "You thought what?" he asked. But Merlin did not respond, as he saw that Arthur was truly embarrassed. "Well for you're information, **MERLIN**, Guinevere and I did not spend the night together." Merlin nodded. "We want to move slow."

"Yet you're marrying her in such haste?" Merlin asked.

"I've told you Merlin, I want to protect her!" Arthur looked around, and did not find Guise anywhere. He went back to sleep. "Besides who are you to tell me what to do?"

Merlin hesitated to say anything, "I'm you're friend."

"No, Merlin, you're my servant."

Merlin looked down, embarrassed at what he had just said to the King. 'I'm you're friend.' What sort of thing is that to say? He quickly remembered what had happened last night. He pictured the man's face in his head. Was the man right? Did Arthur really deserve his loyalty?

"Go to my room at once, and fix me breakfast Merlin." Arthur instructed. He patted Merlin on the back as usual.

"Why do you do that?" Merlin asked.

"Do what?"

"Say all that stuff about me just being a servant to you, and then you give me a pat on the back?"

"It's just a pat Merlin-"

"No it's not." Merlin got close to Arthur. "You know how I know that, _sire_? Because you have many other servants in this castle, but I'm the only one you treat mean. I'm the only one who you give a pat to."

"Well, what do you want me to say Merlin? That you're special?" Arthur's voice got louder.

"No, I-"

"That you're more than a servant?" Arthur began to move around. "A friend?"

"I just thought-"

"More than a friend?" Arthur stopped himself. He had gone red, but didn't know why. Merlin stopped and realized Arthur and him were face to face. "Just-"

"Yes, Sire. I'll go fix you some breakfast." Merlin grabbed his things and scurried out of the kitchen and into the halls of the Castle. What had just happened? What had gotten into Arthur? Merlin's head was beating, and then he reached for his chest. It was beating too. "_More than a friend_…" he whispered to himself. "_More?_"


	5. Chapter 5

**** So sorry for not writing in almost a week and a half. I've been having some doubts about my writing skills. But I'm back on my feet and ready to write some more for you all! Hope you enjoy & please comment C:**

An Untold Love #5

Merlin stepped out onto the open air. What was all that? What did it mean? He was shaking his head as he sprinted toward the marketplace. As he exited the castle halls, he bumped into a woman. "Pardon me, madam." He said with his head down and kept on his way. The woman turned around to look at him.

"Merlin?" Her sweet voice gave Merlin a shudder. He stopped his haste and turned around slowly to find Guinevere standing there. She was holding a newly made basket and he could see bits of apples and pears peeking out. "Merlin, what's the matter?"

Merlin straitened his back and walked toward her. "Gwen!" his voice cracked. "What brings you around here?" He couldn't stop staring at the fruit she was holding.

"Oh, I was just brining this food for Arthur." She smiled looking at her fruit as well. "Did you know-" she cut herself off. Gwen took a hold of Merlin's shoulder and dragged him to the side, dark corner of the square. "Did you know that he proposed to me last night?" Her smile was bright, and you could tell she was exited. Merlin stared at the fruit. "Merlin?" Guinevere said as she noticed that he wasn't paying attention to what she has previously said.

"Huh?" Merlin blinked.

"Did you hear what I said?" Her smile was back, "That Arthur proposed to me last night."

Merlin looked at her with weak eyes, "Yeah." He answered softly. "Sorry, um. Are you taking that fruit for Arthur's breakfast?"

Gwen blinked, wondering why he didn't squeal like she had when she heard Arthur's proposal. "Yeah, why?"

"Oh, because he sent me here to get him some food for his breakfast…so."

"So he wouldn't have any use of my fruit." Gwen looked at her basket with sad eyes. Merlin quickly realized what he had done. What was wrong with him? He just told Gwen not to bring Arthur some of her fruit. Some of the fruit she probably worked hard to grown. Merlin shook his head, "No, it's not that!" Gwen looked back at him, "I'll give those to him. Don't worry, he'll love some fruit for breakfast."

"Really?" she smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Merlin grabbed the basket as she handed it to him. "I'm sure he'll love it. And congratulations on the proposal."

"Thank you Merlin!" she laid a hand on his shoulder, "you're such a good friend!" Gwen quickly left after that.

"Thanks…" Merlin whispered to himself.

As Merlin got closer to Arthur's room, he got more and more nervous. What was going to happen? He couldn't stop thinking about what had Arthur had said. About being more than King and Servant, about being friends, more than friends… Merlin shook those aggravating thoughts out of him head.

He knocked on the wooden door, and he heard a loud deep voice yell back, "Come in!"

Merlin entered and he saw that Arthur was already dressed, and he was sitting at the table. He quietly walked toward the table and put the basket on top.

"What's this?" Arthur glared at the fruit. "I asked you to bring me breakfast Merlin!"

"I did sire!" Merlin yelled back, "This was given to me by Gwen." Arthur calmed down. "She said she wanted to bring these to you, but I volunteered to bring them to you."

"Why didn't you let her bring them herself?" Merlin closed his eyes, trying to calm down. 'This twat.' He though to himself. "Well?" Arthur pushed.

"Oh! I've had it with you!" Merlin pushed the basket away and into Arthur's arms. "I'm done with this. Whatever I do, it's wrong to you!"

"What on earth are you talking about Merlin?" Arthur replied.

"I try to do the right thing, but all I ever do it wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, WRONG!" His eyes began to go red. "All I do is for you Arthur!"

"Well, of course you do. You're my servant."

"No! You bloody idiot!" Merlin slapped his right hand on the table. "I do it because I'm your friend." Arthur stared. "Because I care about you!"

There was a deep silence for a while. Both didn't know what to say next.

"Knock, knock." Gwain popped his head inside the room. "Am I interrupting something?"

Merlin and Arthur both straightened up and looked at Gwain. "No, Gwain, what's the matter?" Arthur answered.

"The knights are outside, and we've been waiting for you to come out and train with us." He glimpsed at Merlin who was looked at his feet, avoiding any human contact. "Erm, what happened? Merlin, you ok?"

"Everything's find Gwain, don't worry. I'll come down now, even though I haven't had my breakfast yet." Arthur glared at Merlin, but all Merlin did was look down. "Come on then." He said as he stepped out of the room.

Gwain got closer to Merlin, "Hey bud." He said softly, "What's wrong?" Merlin was silent. "Did Arthur do something to you? I'll get him!" He laughed at his own joke.

"No," Merlin finally looked up. "It's not Arthur, I've just realized something horrible about myself."

"And what's that?" Gwain replied.

"That I've fallen in love with someone I can never have." Merlin said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

An Untold Love #6

Gwain gasped. He wasn't expecting that this morning when he woke up. What did Merlin mean by 'can never have'? He just blinked at Merlin, not knowing what to do or how to exactly react and feel.

"Ugh," Merlin grunted as he covered his red face with both his hands. "I shouldn't have told you that. It was stupid, I'm sorry-"

"No, it's fine." Gwain said unconsciously. "Who is it?" Merlin uncovered his face, glancing up at Gwain.

"What?"

"Who is it that you love," Gwain looked at Merlin's eyes, "and can never have?" Merlin choked, what the hell? He stood silent for a moment. But no matter how much time passed, or how little eye contact he wanted to have with Gwain, he felt the need to come clean with him. But what would happen after that? They're friendships would be over; Gwain was like a best friend to him. He didn't want to lose him… not him too.

"It's no one." Merlin broke their glare. He grabbed the basket and swung it around his arm, putting all the fruit that Gwen had picked, onto a silver gold plate. "Should you, ah, shouldn't you be going after Arthur?"

"Is it Guinevere?" Gwain persisted.

"What? No! Of course not! She's my friend!"

"It's totally fine if that's the case!" Gwain returned to his normal funny, quirky self. "We're men Merlin! We sometimes desire something that cannot be ours because of that very same fact!" He put his arm around Merlin.

"No," Merlin shrugged Gwain's arm away from him, "It's not Gwen."

"Well, then who is it?" He said with his witty smile. He probably used that same smile to get girls at the pub they always go to. It's either that, or he has some killer pick up lines.

"It's someone who… it would be a disgrace to be with," Merlin frowned, "in our society at least."

Gwain's smile faded as he quickly realized who it might be. But the words didn't build up in his mouth; he just stood silent until he finally took a step closer to Merlin.

"Wait…" he started. "Is it-"

"Arthur!" Merlin yelled as he stared at the head that was peaking in from the door.

"Gwain," Arthur said with his pissed off king face, "you were supposed to follow me."

"Yes."

"Now, if you can." He gave a fake smile and pulled his head out into the hall once more.

"He's such a twat!" Gwain joked as he thought Arthur had gone.

"I heard that!" Arthur replied far away. Merlin and Gwain laughed, then it suddenly stopped when Gwain put a hand on Merlin's shoulder.

"Listen Merlin," He gulped as if he was nervous, "what I was about to say-"

"It's nothing!" Merlin took Gwain's hand and put it where it belonged, by his side. "Now, you best be going. Or Arthur will have your head!" He pushed him outside of the door, and quickly shut the door. "Oh, what've I done?" Merlin whispered to himself.

On the other side of the door, Gwain could hear Merlin scolding himself for saying anything at all. He stared for a second, wondering whether or not to go training. He was hesitant to knock on the door, and as he was about to a hand grabbed him.

"Honestly! You come to my room, Gwain, and tell me that I'm late for training! But then you take centuries to come down yourself!" He looked at Gwain who kept looking back at the door. "What's with you and Merlin anyway?" Gwain suddenly looked at Arthur, "Something going on between you two that I don't know about?" Arthur laughed, but by himself.

"No…" Gwain said quietly. He could feel his face go numb, his ears catching fire.

"Alright, nothing! But you don't have to get so damn embarrassed!" Arthur gave a smile, and let go of Gwain. He passed him and sprinted toward the corridor that would take them to the training grounds. When Arthur couldn't see Gwain anymore, he erased that obnoxious smile from his face, and let his sorrow seep in.

After training, Arthur was all muddy and wet. No one had told him it was going to rain, he hated getting wet. "Ugh," he said as he arrived at his room, taking his sword and putting it to the side of his door. "Bloody rain." He grunted. Arthur swiftly took off his shirt and through it at his bed. He walked toward his desk to sort some papers out.

Merlin looked up. What was that? He was organizing Arthur's bathroom, has he come back already? "Oh god." He whispered to himself. Merlin panicked for a bit until he realized what he must do. He peeked out of the bathroom, and saw Arthur's bare backside. "_Oh god."_

Arthur took a pear from Gwen's basket and pierced his teeth into it. Merlin snuck his head back inside the bathroom. He didn't intend to see him today, not after what's be happening with them.

Arthur turned back, and sat on his bed, closing his eyes as he laid back. "Ahh, soft."

"Of course it's soft, you made me wash it 5 times!" Merlin whispered.

Arthur opened his eyes, sitting up and taking another bite from his pear. "Gwen…" he said as he looked at the bright gushing green pear. "Merlin…"

Merlin's eyes popped and he was taken aback, knocking some things over in the bathroom. "Merlin?" he exclaimed.

Arthur stood up quickly as he heard Merlin's voice. "Who's there?" he asked demandingly. Merlin came out of the bathroom slowly, and Arthur gave out a gasp. "Merlin?"

"Hello sire~" Merlin said as innocently as possible. Arthur went red as he saw Merlin covering his special place. "So, so so sorry for being here. It's just that I was cleaning and then you didn't announce you were coming so early and-"

"Well it rained so…"

"Right!" Merlin smiled awkwardly. But Arthur couldn't stop glancing at his area, why was he covering it? Then he realized Merlin was here when he heard his name.

"Oh! Merlin, about what I said-"

"No, sire it's fine!" Merlin walked toward the door and shut it behind him. Arthur took his hand and moved it along his hair. "What are you doing to me Merlin?"


End file.
